


Omma

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung and Taeyong are stepbrothers who never got along. But Taeyong’s father dies and his stepmother ends up abandoning them. The young man, therefore, finds himself forced to take responsibility for Jisung, facing that way, a range of challenges in his new life when he needs to play the role of a mother and a father to Jisung.





	Omma

When Taeyong was fourteen, his father decided it was time to get married again. Long before, Taeyong's mother had died giving birth to him, and since then the man took care of Taeyong alone. He always treated his son as a most precious thing, yet never overcame the death of his wife completely. Years after his first love’s death, without expecting, he found love again. And that love he found was in Jisung’s mother.

Taeyong never liked his stepmother, let alone of the little stepbrother. But that hatred for the boy seven years younger was more like resentment since Taeyong didn't receive so much attention from his father anymore. Actually, the man loved his adorable stepson as much as he loved Taeyong and always saw in Jisung what his son used to be. 

Yet the hatred Taeyong felt was mainly because Jisung’s mother was _her_. The woman who Taeyong more hated throughout his life.

She really was not a good person. But that fact didn't seem to be noticed by anyone, except for Taeyong. Who ended up being the target of all her hostility. 

Before his father’s eyes, she looked like a different person. But when they were alone, she shows her true face. Establishing thus the typical hateful stepmother who hates her stepson.

All this due to the simple fact that Taeyong knew she had married his father out of pure interest and Taeyong was the only one in her way so she could take over all the man had. Because being the son and sole heir, Taeyong could never let that woman put her hands in his family’s money.

Three years after the wedding that merged the union of his father and Jisung’s mother, Taeyong was seventeen. All that happened during his teen years and they were the worst. Because while watching his father destroy his own life and having to live with the contempt of his stepmother, Taeyong witnessed a disease without a cure take the man away.  

Meanwhile, his relationship with Jisung – now ten years old – has changed little. But Jisung never repaid the hatred Taeyong felt. Actually, the younger boy admired him. Always trying to get his attention. And Jisung was just a child at that time, he didn't understand what was going on or how it was affecting his hyung.

However, to Taeyong’s surprise, at the reading of the will he took with fury and dismay the news that his stepmother would be with all goods, as well as with his custody.

The woman's nasty smile at the revolt in his expressions as he received such information made Taeyong didn't think well and try to beat up her. Being prevented only by the lawyers and Jisung, who was crying desperately in an attempt to stop him—taking into consideration the fragility of the boy because of his stepfather's loss.

His guard was the least of it, soon Taeyong would become of age and he wouldn't have to answer to anyone anymore. The real problem lied on the fortune that the woman had in her hand. She got everything, every penny and property. Thing that Taeyong find out weeks later connects with the total lack of respect of the woman; taking advantage of the disease that her husband had to persuade him with friendly words like "I will take care of our children in case something happens, all you need to do is put me in charge "," Taeyong is still young, a child "," you can only trust me. "

His father’s belief in those words led to the following events that changed Taeyong’s life forever. It was not surprising, however, find out that on the next night after reading the will the woman disappeared without leaving any trace.

Abandoning like that, Jisung.

Taeyong always knew how she could be obnoxious and evil... but that? He would never have guessed that she would be cruel to the point of abandoning her own son to run off with a damn lover – which she always had, even after she married.

Taeyong was completely devastated, completely devastated inside. And not only for the abandonment but for Jisung. Who had been left by her own mother although he was only ten.

The attachment Taeyong got for Jisung from that moment on was instantaneous. It was hard to convince himself that now would be just him and the boy who he always hated. But have Jisung crying in his arms because the kid was missing his mother, remembered Taeyong of the one he never met.

His father always talked about how beautiful and charismatic she was, how she could have been a wonderful mother if she was still alive. Because of that, Taeyong always wanted to have a mom like everybody else.

And have Jisung begging for his mother while the little boy cried desperately on Taeyong’s chest, made some tears get in his eyes too. In which Taeyong held Jisung tight as he could and promised himself that from that moment on he would never let Jisung cry for that reason again.

The years that followed, however, turned out to be a tough challenge. There was no next of kin who wanted to accept a Taeyong with no inheritance, with empty pockets. Especially if he was accompanied by a child.

Taeyong realized then that he would have no choice but to work to support himself and the younger boy. And so, he dropped out of school the next day after being dumped from the house that one day belonged to his family.

Even though was only a year left from Taeyong finishing high school, he couldn't study all day and then work at night; Jisung would be alone and it would be too tiring for himself to handle. In addition, he would not make enough money for all their needs.

That's how Taeyong got his first job as an attendant at a gas station near the small place he found for them to live. Apart from being his first job and the only thing he could find immediately, it was the only one which could anticipate part of his salary so Taeyong could afford some urgent needs.

In moments of weakness, when he felt he wasn't able to care of a child alone and his lack of experience with his job stressed him, Taeyong went out looking for any of Jisung’s blood relative who could keep the boy. Except that they all hated anything related to his stepmother.

Taeyong always regretted it later. Even if at times it was difficult to take care of Jisung, Taeyong couldn't see anyone else doing that but himself. Even if he were not necessarily responsible for the boy, Taeyong couldn't bear the idea to part them knowing for what it was Jisung was going to have to go through. Because despite witness his stepfather’s death and suffer from the abandonment of his mother, Taeyong was still there. And if Taeyong was gone, Jisung undoubtedly wouldn’t have a good reaction – even under the impression that his hyung never liked him.

And things were really hard. Having to take responsibility for the house, Jisung and the money still so young put too much pressure on the young man. Taeyong got up early every day to help Jisung get ready for school, cooked breakfast for two and then walked the boy to school so he could work until the evening — since he would need a lot of money if he wanted to support them both.  

When Taeyong got home, Jisung was already there – on the way back he always got a ride home with a buddy who was their neighbor –, eagerly waiting for him. So Jisung would come running to hug Taeyong and ask what was for dinner. Then Jisung would help him prepare their food and they would eat it watching tv together; always in Taeyong’s embrace, as if to say that he had a great fear his hyung would leave him too.

Despite everything that happened, Jisung liked the new house, the new public school and liked living with his hyung. Taeyong was nice to him now. He treats him well and helps Jisung with his homework even when he did not need because Jisung was a very smart boy and always had the highest grades in his class.

He could tell he was satisfied with what he had. Though it didn’t seem much, it was enough for Jisung because he knew he now had a place and someone to come back whenever he was in trouble or felt sad.

However, there were still those days where the boy missed his mom and would ask Taeyong if he knew where she could have gone and why she didn't take him. But that would make his hyung very, very angry. And so, he would end up yelling at him and saying that Jisung had no mother, that he never had one and should stop talking about it. What made Jisung very sad, but he agreed anyway, receiving a guilty hug from Taeyong soon after it, along with an apology for not being able to offer the younger boy a better life.

I mean, Jisung always hated not having a father but when his mother remarried he was so happy to be able to call someone appa! Not to mention that he also has got a hyung – even though Taeyong seemed did not like Jisung. And because of what happened all these things were far away once again. Even the little he had, he lost it too.

 

Talking to his friend Chenle as they played a video game after school, the boy a few months older than him asked if he had no mother and Jisung giving a profound sigh, shook his head and said no.

"Not even a father?" Chenle asked with his bad Korean while had a startled look.

What a lie! Everybody has a mother and a father. It does not matter if it's just one of them, as was Jaemin’s case.

Everybody needs a mother or a father.

"No. I never met my father and my mother disappeared recently." To confess that, Jisung had to pause the game and hold back tears. It was always painful to him to remind of the abandonment. Jisung kept wondering if he hadn’t been a son good enough. If he did something so bad to deserve it.

He felt Chenle massaging his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. There was a big sad pout on his hyung's red lips.

"But a mother is someone who takes care of you. She makes your food, wash your clothes, takes you to school and gives you affection. My omma does all that." Chenle said thoughtfully. "Is there no girl who does this for you?"

Jisung laughed for a time. "Not a girl... But if that's the case, then Taeyong hyung is an omma. "

"But wasn't he your brother?" Chenle laughed out loud. He somehow hurt Jisung’s ears with his acute timbre.

"No. Not my real brother." He said starting the game.

"Whoa… Then he’s your eomma. It does not matter if he’s a man or doesn’t share the same blood as yours. Taeyong hyung is your true omma! "

"Jinja?" Jisung asked with surprise when it seemed like a light-bulb went off over his head.

Jisung never thought about it that way. Maybe it was true. Taeyong always took care of him, he'd do anything for Jisung, besides works hard and takes care of the house, as if he was really an omma. He was also intimidating and said when Jisung should do or not something, treating him like a stubborn child sometimes, hugging him when he thought Jisung was too cute to handle and embarrassing the younger boy in front of his friends whenever he had the opportunity.

" Taeyong is your omma, Jisung!" The two laughed loudly, realizing that it was the honest truth.

So, from that day on, Jisung started calling Taeyong "omma" whenever the opportunity was there. At moments as “yes, omma? ", "Taeyong omma", "omma, don’t be so boring" and many others.

At first, Taeyong thought it was just a joke to make fun, but over time he realized how affectionate it was so he had no choice but to get used to it.

That way, he didn't even remember anymore that word was used only for women. Well, if it was at least appa, wouldn't be so weird.

But Taeyong only realized how embarrassing it was when Jaehyun, from work, one day walked him home. As soon as Jaehyun heard Jisung says an "omma, you’re home!" directed to Taeyong, he practically collapsed on the floor dying from laughter.

And things just got better and better. Jisung’s omma got himself a good job in a fancy restaurant and now could spend much more time at home over the weekend. Jaehyun and Yuta were friends who were always around and it was great to see that his precious omma finally got friends, since Taeyong hadn't much time for himself when he worked for three years at the gas station. Jisung will always be thankful to Yuta hyung for recommending Taeyong and helping him to get that job.

Jisung loved them both and they always had fun together. Even more when Chenle's mother asked for them to take care of the boy while she was working on Saturday. Jisung liked to imagine that while his mother was Taeyong, Yuta and Jaehyun were his uncles and Chenle was his little older brother.

These kinds of ramblings let him immeasurably happy because it was like having a family, even as an illegitimate one. He just felt shy to say that to the others and they laugh at him...

 

All this time Jisung always felt protected but had never stopped to think about who looked after Taeyong. He was the oldest, but he had lost someone too. And so, that ended up being reflected on his stepfather's death anniversaries when they visited the grave of the man and Taeyong was so sad that he neither appear to be himself. Except that sometimes Jisung got so scared because Taeyong drank too much and then remind him how much he hated his mother and how she ruined their lives.

At moments like that, Jisung tried to be as strong as he could because after all, it wasn't his hyung’s fault. He knew that even his eomma had bad moments. So, at such moments was Jisung who took care of Taeyong.

And it worked that way. They took care of each other. Even though in the beginning had been difficult and things were crazy, they managed to get over it; the fight for Jisung’s custody so Taeyong didn’t have to see him dumped into a foster care; the obstacles he had need to face to become responsible and at the same time take care of a child; the days when he had no money to eat and also the moments of sorrow. All that was part of the building of their new lives.

Taeyong was the world’s best mom, he was the one no matter what people said, even if his classmates' joke about the fact Jisung call a man mother. Because the woman who abandoned him meant nothing. In fact, he not even remembers who she was anymore. She was nobody.

Taeyong, for its part, was a mother and a father to him at the same time. He was gentle and careful but strict when necessary. He taught that Jisung should be polite to people and he had many replies to matters about the world that Jisung didn't understand. He attended to all his soccer games and would be able to go shoot some hoops with him – playing badly or not. He didn't make all Jisung wanted but it was hard to say no to Jisung, so Taeyong was always manipulated.

Taeyong was his everything, just as Jisung was his. And sometimes the boy thought that his birth mother has abandoned him appeared like a gift. She knew that Jisung would be better off with anyone else than with her.

His luck was that person has been the lovely Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't touch me I'm soft :')  
> Anyone here watches doramas? I happened to watch that dorama called Mother recently. I was not inspired by it, I wrote this before I watch. But if you liked my work I highly recommend this dorama. It's touching and beautiful, check it out later.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also, I'm sorry about any mistake.  
> <3 bye


End file.
